


Party of X

by Marshmellow_Beachball



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/F, F/M, Logan is the dad, M/M, Protective Hank McCoy, Protective Jean, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Scott, Protective Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellow_Beachball/pseuds/Marshmellow_Beachball
Summary: The lives of the X men as kids with Mum Charles and Dad Logan spin off to Magneto's red-white-green-blue chaos.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Bobby Drake/Hank McCoy, Elizabeth Braddock/Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Alex Summers, Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Current character ages  
> Charles-35  
> Logan-?  
> Scott-13  
> Jean-13  
> Hank-14  
> Warren-13  
> Bobby-11  
> Ororo-13  
> Alex-6

Charles was sat in his office,reviewing his students.

First was Scott Summers,he was like a son to him he was his first student and he was doing a good job in his opinion.He was a leader,kind but stern at times much like Charles himself he was very proud of all Scott has achieved.

Next was Jean Grey,much like she was caring and great with the younger kids and some of the older kids due to her telepathic abilities she was also very smart,artistic and gentile Charles was positive she'll be a remarkable woman some day.

Then Henry'Hank'McCoy,he was the smartest person Charles has ever met,and he's met Elon Musk,he was positive Hank will be a great man or perhaps he'll evolve past those standards.

He then went to Warren Worthington III,he was obnoxious and at times'cocky'but he's seen great care in Warren and he has a good heart.

Now he was onto Robert Drake or as he preferred Bobby,he was a silly,never serious but artistic and had a warm heart,ironic,and he was the brightest soul Charles ever met.

Onto his later students was Ororo Munroe or here street name Storm,she was determined,tough and yet benevolent and he was sure she'll be one of the greatest leader's mankind,and mutantkind, will ever know.

Now to his youngest student Alex,he wasn't about him due to his young age but he had a feeling he's going to rise out of the shadow of his brother.

He also had on his mind the brotherhood students he'd lost they still had some of Erik's old tendencies and ran away.

He heard a knock on his door

"Come in,"Charles called smiling.

In came his friend and fellow teacher Logan or Wolverine as most people called him.

"Charles,a fights going on wanna place bets?"he asked.

"Oh these children will be the death of me,"he said getting his wheelchair out of the office and seeing Warren and Bobby rolling on the floor until Warren got Bobby in a headlock.

"Dammit I was rooting for Bobby."Logan said under his breath.

"What is going on here!"Charles yelled which caused the two to stop.

"This idiot iced up the floor outside my room!"Warren yelled.

"I was doing an experiment,"Bobby said yelling"seeing his reaction time to fly!"

"I fell over!"

"That was just a plus,"Bobby said with a smile.

He noticed the other students were in the area and judging by the feathers and bruises on Scott and Hank he's guessing they tried to intervene.

Jean whispered to Alex"See this,this is why you need to be responsible."gesturing to the scene in front of them.

"They were very stupid,"Ororo whispered.

"Well now everybody is awake we can have breakfast."Charles said.

They were in the kitchen and Warren and Bobby were staring daggers at each other.

"So what're we going to do today?"Scott asked his fellow students.

"How about we fight Bobby!"Warren yelled.

"I'd much prefer if we put Warren on ice!"Bobby retorted.

"We should not argue,we are a team."Ororo said to the two.

"Well said Ro."Hank agreed.

"Of course you'd agree with her Hank you're such a suck up."Bobby said under his breath but Hank heard it.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!"he yelled at Bobby.

"Not everyone can be a golden angel like you Hank!"

"Bobby,Hank has a point,"Jean said kindly"it would be good if you wasn't so...what's the word?"

Warren intervened"Loud,idiotic,obnoxious etc the list goes on."

"Warren,leave Bobby alone!"Jean said.

"Thank you,Jean,"Bobby said"if only Hank was thinking the same."

"Watch it,kid."Hank said.

"Sorry Jean but do we have a problem?"Warren said rising in anger.

"Maybe if you could stop flying naked,spending way too much time in the bathroom and stop playing your Mozart at 10:00 o'clock at night then maybe not!"Jean said starting to get angry.

"How about all the annoying stuff you do like leave your hair in the drain!"

Meanwhile with Hank and Bobby"Bobby,we share a room and you are by far the most annoying one here believe I speak from experience!"

"What about you leaving paper's everywhere I've slipped so many times!"Bobby retorted

"What about you walking around in various states of undress!"Hank yelled

"I'm not the one with my feet always out!"

Scott whispered to Ororo and Alex"We should slip out,"

The three went outside where not so much noise was around.

"I could not spend another minute in there,"Scott said to the two."if only Bobby wasn't stupid enough not to do that stupid ice thing.Then the fight's wouldn't of started."

Ororo was confused for a moment and said"But it was Warren's fault,he started the fight with Bobby which started the fight with Hank and he started the fight with Jean!"

"But Bobby made the ice that slipped Warren up,"he said"so it was Bobby's fault!"

"It was only a joke!"

"An unfunny one!"

"You were laughing!"

At this point Scott and Ororo got in an argument and Alex snuck away scared.

Now Alex was walking around until he found Logan cutting up wood.

It took a while to notice but Logan looked up and saw Alex.

"Hey kid,what're you doing out here?"

Still not wanting to speak he pointed to where everyone was arguing outside sides beginning to form.

"Ah you don't want to be in the drama.I understand,"he said.He was beginning to feel a little awkward around the kid because he didn't talk eventually he said"You wanna help me with the firewood?"

Alex looked up until he raised an arm and blasted the whole thing perfect pieces scattered everywhere and left Logan speechless he eventually said.

"Thanks kid,you just saved me a long job!"he said proudly picking the kid up and putting him on his shoulders.Until Logan saw the fights getting physical,placed Alex down and he ran to stop it.

Alex looked down at Logan from the hill and he whispered to himself"Love you Logan."


	2. X men vs Hellions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X men have an encounter with the Hellions that end up in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this i'm including the Hellions but this will be the Hellions that appeared in Magneto's red-white-green-blues nightmare and this includes  
> Sage-14  
> Psylocke-13  
> Banshee-17  
> M-11  
> and some new members

The group were waling through New York killing time since it was the weekend.

"I can't believe you've never been to the mall,Ororo."Jean was saying to her friend.

"I was poor before I came to the institute and whatever money I did have went towards food."she explained with great sadness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry,"Jean said sincerely

"It does not matter anymore those days are now far behind me,my life has far improved!"she said growing more joyful.

"I'm glad to hear it."Jean said putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Alright we're should we go first?"Scott asked.

Everyone had different ideas on what to do.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have better ideas,darlings."said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to the woman above in white.

"Emma Frost,"Scott snarled through his teeth.

"Scott Summers,"she said with a menacing smirk.

She was standing with a group of people some old and some new.

"Attack my Hellions,"she said in a calm voice.

The group leapt down from their perch and begin to attack the X-men while Emma remained and psychically commanded them what to do.

The woman with sunglasses,known as Sage,reignited her feud with Beast both using their advanced martial art skills in a fight.

Storm flew up into the air but was quickly followed by M aka Monet St Croix who begun chasing her Storm tried her lightning but M was invulnerable as well as strong,fast and telepathic.

Ice Man was attacked by the Hellions new girl known as firestar she flew above Ice Man fire radiating out of her hand and Bobby had Ice coming from his it was an even match.

Angel was in the air but he had company as Psylocke was telekinetically flying at his level

"So we meet again,my sweet"Warren said and their battle begun.

During this Cyclops heard a scream as Banshee was flying toward him and Scott fired an optic blast but the Banshee dodged it and they fought.

Jean was ready to fight the White Queen as she's done many time before until three psychic's attacked her and she was surrounded both physically and mentally literally each girl was the spitting image of Emma Frost.These odds are manageable she thought.

Alex was running around the fight frantically he saw his brother on his knees clutching his ears and the mean older kid screaming at him and he blasted some energy at the kid knocking him out but Scott passed out with blood coming out his ears.He saw Jean overwhelmed with three girls perhaps one year older than him.He tugged on one's hair and then ran to do the same to the other two breaking their concentration and Jean knocked them out.

She was now panting"Good...job Alex,now we need to help everyone else."Jean used her telekinesis on Psylocke to pull her to the ground much to Warren's dismay and Alex blasted Storm's opponent M and she fell to the ground knocked out.

Then they beat the other Hellions and Jean realised most of them were under the white queens influence but for no longer as she freed them from her control.

Now that she realised her Hellions were free she summoned Sage and her daughters to her side the only ones who were actually loyal to the Hellfire club.

With the help from her true Hellions everyone else were knocked out and they escaped.

When the X men and the former Hellions awoke they were in the Mansion with Logan at their bedside worrying for them.

After a couple weeks recovery Xavier contacted the mutants families and they were sent home except for Banshee and Psylocke.

"We want to stay here,"Psylocke said.

"The more the merrier,"Charles said delighted at new students.

"Ah'm sorry to abuse yer kindness sir but I was hoping my daughter could also come to the institute?"said Banshee.

"You have a daughter?"Charles said failing to hide the surprise.

"Yes,she's two her name is Theresa I was a little wild a couple years ago."

"Of course Sean we need more girls around,I say."

"Thank you for yer kindness!"

"I am most grateful sir."Psylocke said.

"Welcome to Xaviers!"


	3. Metal and Magik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles receives an alert from Cerebro on two mutants in distress and Charles and Logan go to check it out.But everyone else has to come too of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rasputin ages  
> Piotr-7  
> Illyana-1

Charles was sitting in cerebro,like he normally would every day from 10:00 to 12:00 in the morning looking for new mutants in trouble.He was sitting from 20 minutes and no mutants were in need of aid until lots of red lights flashed in Siberia,Russia.

"Logan ready the Blackbird,"he telepathically told him "we're going to Russia."

Logan was in the middle of a class with all the students where he saw Charles's message "Gotta go Sean you're in charge!"Logan said as he ran out of the room.

"We need to help them,"Scott said once Logan had left"We can help the kids,we need to go!"

"But Logan left us here for a reason,"Sean said trying to reason with Scott"It could be dangerous."

"We've trained in the danger room,we must be used to danger."

"That was all a simulation this is real."Sean retorted.

"We should vote,"Ororo recommended.

"Good idea Ro who votes on going to help?"Scott asked

Scott,Jean,Ororo,Bobby,Hank,Betsy,Warren and Alex voted go.

Sean knowing he'd lost said"Ok but we're not all going someone needs to stay here look after Theresa and Alex is too young to go on missions."

Scott sat up and went to Bobby's desk and asked "Bobby,we need you to stay here to watch the kids can you do that for us?"

"What!I want to go on the mission!"

Jean then stepped in"Alright but think you get to be in charge if you stay here."

"Alright."

"Ok lets go before the blackbird leaves."Scott ordered.

The group ran to the blackbird and quickly sneaked on board before Charles or Logan hopped on.

The jet blasted through the sky and the hidden group nearly fell over.It was a long flight and some had fallen asleep but had woken before the jet landed.

They over heard Charles say to Logan"The mutants are North we should hurry!"

Charles had his hovering chair and Logan was running after him.

The X men then got out after them and got in the air with the telekinetics picking up those who couldn't fly.

Jean and Betsy then telepathically searched for the location and realised"The Professor and Wolverine are going the wrong way."Betsy told everyone"The mutants are in the East we have to go that way!"

"If Betsy says it then it must be true."Warren said smiling and Betsy rolled her eyes.

They found the mutants that were in peril there was a tall young man with energy flowing through his hands and he was repelling a young but tall child covered in metal trying to fight him and behind the metal boy was a little girl crying.

The X men dropped down in front of them into the scene in front of them.

"Oh Piotr you are not on par with my reality warping powers."The young man said he looked about the same age as Sean.

"Leave me and my sister alone!"Piotr said throwing a punch that connected to his stomach but was propelled backwards.

"Our sister,"The teenager said.

"Who do we help?"Marvel Girl asked.

"The younger one I sense it."Psylocke said.

The X men leapt into battle against the teenager.

"Ah I see I've met some new foes.Allow me to introduce myself,I am Mikhail Rasputin bender of reality."

The little girl was still crying until Jean picked her up and bounced the young girl up and down whispering to her although in a language she didn't yet understand.

"Leave the children alone."Sean said to Mikhail.

"Fine but rest assured brother and sister I will return."He then teleported away.

"Thank you friends!"Piotr turning back to flesh and taking his sister from Jean.

"So what's the story with your brother?"Scott asked the boy.

"Like me and you he is a mutant,and sent our parents away I don't know where but they are gone and he wanted to take me and Illyana my sister to a place where he can build an empire but I know he is evil and I refuse to take part in his plans."The boy explained.

"Well that's quite good."said a voice behind the group.

"Professor Xavier!"Hank exclaimed.

"I'll deal with you all later,"Charles said menacingly"Piotr it is a pleasure to meet you and your sister I am Charles Xavier and this is Logan,I understand that your parents have been taken away and your brother is recently missing,yes?"

"Uh...yes."

"Well then I am offering you a place at my school where you and your sister can learn about your powers and I have also noticed your sister has the X gene as well.Anyway would you like to join?"

"Yes please."

"Then follow us,kid,"Logan said walking away with Charles.

"Welcome to the X men Piotr,"Scott said"There's also Bobby,Alex and Theresa at home."

"Thank you Scott but I request to now be known as Colossus."


End file.
